


Gotta Get Him Out My Hair

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, complex, daddies klaine, daddy!blaine, daddy!klaine, daddy!kurt, hair issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Eliza Hummel-Anderson is experiencing one of the worst things a teenage girl can: A bad hair day. Thankfully, her fathers are here to save the day. Kind of.Written for Day 5 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Example"





	Gotta Get Him Out My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168243843173/klaine-fic-gotta-get-him-out-my-hair).

“UGH! GOD DAMMIT!”

Almost jumping from the shock of the outburst, Kurt was startled by the grunting and frustrated noises he heard coming from the bathroom. Turning the gas on the stove off and letting the eggs he was cooking sit in the pan, he went to investigate the source of the noise.

Just as he was approaching the bathroom to knock, the door swung open and there stood his daughter, pink in the face and looking positively infuriated.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” he asked, surprise on his face.

Eliza pushed past her father and went storming in to the kitchen, Kurt hot on her tail.

“Why did it have to be him?” she demanded, pulling open the cutlery drawer and rummaging around inside.

“I’m sorry sweetie, why did who have to be what?” Kurt asked, puzzled but not overly concerned – this whole situation already indicated a teenage mood swing rather than something serious.

“Dad, that’s who. Why did it have to be dad who gave me his genes?”

That one really stumped Kurt but still, he actually felt rather hurt by her remark.

“Eliza, that’s not exactly very nice of you. What does you having your father’s genes have to do with anything?” he folded his arms, waiting for a response.

Instead, he was met with an exclamation of “AHA!” as Eliza found what she was looking for – a pair of kitchen scissors.

She went to push past him again but this time Kurt caught her shoulder.

“Look, slow down. What’s going on here?”

“I’m so sick of it! It’s this damn hair!”

Kurt was taken aback even more by that one.

“Your hair?”

“Yes papa, my hair,” she said with an irate expression and mocking tone.

“You have a problem with your hair?” Kurt seemed to back off now and deflate a little. “But Eliza, your hair is absolutely beautiful! It’s so long and thick and curly, just like your Da-“

“THAT’S THE PROBLEM!” she cried with a teenagerly grunt as she said it, continuing towards the bathroom.

As Kurt followed her, there was a split second as he mulled over what she was saying and then in an instant, it caught up with him - just as Eliza was bringing the scissors to her hair. Kurt quickly held her wrist and stopped her movement.

“What are you doing?!” he cried, disbelief written on his face and eyes wide as saucers.

“It won’t brush properly! It’s driving me nuts!” she replied.

Kurt considered her for a second. “Sweetie, it can’t be bad enough that you want to cut it all off!”

“Oh, really?” she said sarcastically. Now, she brought her other hand not holding the scissors up to her head. Here, she turned slightly away from Kurt as her hands felt around in her hair and she parted it into two sections. There, sat nestled inside the mane of curls was her wooden hairbrush – except it no longer appeared to have a handle.

Kurt couldn’t help it. He sucked in a sharp breath and seemed to make a weird squeaking noise.

“Ohhh,” he said, not meaning for it to come out quite as high pitched as it did. “That’s… errrr… that’s certainly a pain.”

He was trying so hard not to overreact and panic his daughter, he missed the indignant look she was throwing him as she turned back around.

“It’s a nightmare. I can’t deal with it anymore,” Eliza said, slightly more calm now than she was after her earlier tantrum.

“It’s okay!” Kurt tried for positive this time, “We can fix it!”

He moved forward now, parting her hair himself to take a closer look. Damn, it really was completely tangled in there.

“Honestly sweetheart, if I could get your father to end his hair gel addiction and actually help him style his own hair, I’m sure I can do something with this.”

Kurt grimaced at his own words. He wasn’t exactly this much of a miracle worker.

Just as Eliza was about to make a sarcastic reply, there was the sound of a key in the front door before Blaine made his way inside toward the kitchen, calling out to his husband as he came.

“Kurt! I got the bagels! The store was out of soy milk so I just got almond and- Hey, what on earth is happening in here?”

He seemed to have located Kurt and Eliza to the bathroom easily when he heard Eliza exclaim an “OW!” very loudly as Kurt yanked the brush.

“Our daughter is having a… well… a bit of a bad hair day,” Kurt responded, eliciting yet another cry from Eliza as he tugged on the brush again.

“Oh, baby!” Blaine gasped, suddenly seeing the brush for the first time. He sidestepped past Kurt into the now very crowded bathroom, and ended up standing in front of his daughter.

Instead of actually being any help at all, he simply held her head in his hands and pulled her to his chest, carding his fingers through her hair.

“Honey, you’re going to make it worse,” Kurt couldn’t help but stress, hands hovering around the area where the brush was twisted.

Instead, Blaine just continued stroking her hair. Therefore, it was a great shock to both Kurt and Blaine when Eliza’s breath started hitching and her shoulders shaking. She was crying into Blaine’s polo.

“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. It’s gonna be fine,” Blaine said calmly, continuing to pet her hair. “I know exactly what this is like. It put me into a hair gel addiction, for crying out loud!”

At this, she laughed softly into her father’s chest, trying to wipe at her eyes, suddenly feeling a little silly for her frustrated hormonal teenage outburst.

“It’s just so impossible, Dad. I can’t exactly gel my long hair like you did.”

“No, I know,” he continued soothingly.

“Okay, so clearly we’re not getting anywhere like this. What would you like us to do, sweetie?” Kurt asked gently, hesitant to go hacking at her hair with their damn kitchen scissors.

Eliza paused for a second but seemed to reply confidently.

“I want to cut it short. Like, really short.”

At that, Kurt and Blaine seemed to whip their heads to see one another over the top of her hair. In a matter of seconds, they were frantically trying to communicate to one another through wide eyes and hurried lip movements.

“Guys,” Eliza chimed in, head still on Blaine’s chest, “you’re not very subtle when you do that, you know?”

Blaine laughed at that and now moved his hand to her shoulder, pulling her away from him to look her in the eyes.

“Sorry. But you know what, sweetie?” he paused, “I say go for it.”

“WHAT?!” Kurt seemed to screech.

Eliza’s concern on her face seemed to melt away suddenly and her face brightened. “Really?!”

“Yeah! Why not? I’m on board! Besides, my baby could wear a plastic bag on her head and still look like a model,” Blaine said, smiling his toothy grin which made his eyes crinkle.

“Wait! Hold up!” Kurt called order here. “Don’t we think this is a bit of a snap decision? What if you completely regret it tomorrow?!”

“Look, Papa. It’s kind of… not that much of a snap decision. I’ve actually been thinking about it for a few months now. I’ll be honest, I think the hairbrush was a bit of a sign today,” she shrugged, still looking kind of elated at Blaine’s approval, but apprehensive about Kurt’s resistance.

Kurt looked over at Blaine now who took that as his cue to also shrug his shoulders. In that moment, Kurt could have felt a shiver down his spine. God, his daughter really was a little carbon copy of his dramatic husband sometimes. And often enough, Blaine was a smart man who always made excellent judgements. Kurt should just swallow his pride and stand aside this time.

He took a deep inhale of breath, closed his eyes to steady himself and finally made up his mind. “Okay.”

If Eliza looked happy with Blaine’s approval, she was practically ecstatic at Kurt’s.

“YES?!” she cried, jumping at Kurt and hugging him now, a smile blooming on his face to see how happy his daughter was at the new plan.

“Okay then,” Blaine clapped his hands together. “For now, let’s abandon the kitchen scissors. Why don’t we go down to the salon two blocks over and see if we can get you an appointment, instead? The woman who owns the shop is the mother of one of my piano students. I’m sure she’d be happy to get us in.”

“Sounds great to me!” Eliza exclaimed, “I’ll just go put my shoes on and we can go!”

At this, she leant forward and individually kissed first Blaine and then Kurt on the cheek before rushing from the tiny bathroom with a happy and nervous laugh.

Kurt watched her go before turning back to his husband, concern on his face.

“I can’t believe she’s doing this. I mean, come on Blaine, you of all people should know how important dramatic hair changes can be!”

It was then they both knew that each of them were probably thinking about the same times – like when Brittany banned hair gel at the prom and Blaine almost had a meltdown about it.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly (in that breathy way he always seemed to say Kurt’s name). He moved towards his husband then and stood right in front of him, bringing his hands up to rest on Kurt’s chest as Kurt’s arms automatically circled around Blaine’s waist.

“That’s exactly the reason I want her to do this. She just made a huge decision about her hair. Do you know how impossible that would have been for me to do at 14?”

Kurt looked somewhat puzzled at Blaine’s explanation, willing him to go on.

“See, that’s the thing. I have had such a complex with my hair, I never stopped to think about the impact of that. She has seen me stressing about my hair for as many years as she’s been alive. Well now, I’m setting a good example. I’m not going to let her get the same hang ups I had.”

Kurt wasn’t sure it was possible for him to love his husband any more but he swore, in that moment, he absolutely did. Without saying a word, he leant forward and kissed Blaine breathless, pulling his body even closer before pulling away.

“You are an absolutely amazing father, you know that?” Kurt said, hearts in his eyes as his husband ducked his head.

“Ehhhh, I don’t know. I’ll settle for second best in this house,” Blaine answered with a head tilt and a smile.

The moment, however, was cut short when Eliza came skidding around the corner again, shoes on and in the process of winding a scarf around her neck.

“Guys, come on! You can be gross and in love some other time. I’ve got an appointment to get to.”

~

By that night, Eliza had already made her Dad take over a hundred pictures of [her new hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/0c/60/600c602c3bda3665d04032ca60f9b0aa.jpg) from every angle, pulling every pose she had seen in her Papa’s various issues of Vogue. Blaine’s favourite picture of the lot was a selfie he took of the three of them together: Kurt holding a delighted Eliza close to his body in an almost headlock, his other hand holding Blaine’s chin to face the camera as he planted a kiss on his cheek.

That was the picture Blaine framed and kept, pride of place, on a window ledge in the bathroom – right next to his tub of hair gel and Eliza’s styling mousse.


End file.
